This study will determine in patients previously intolerant to ganciclovir because of neutropenia whether co-administration of GM-CSF improves tolerance and if this improvement is associated with a favorable clinical outcome, as defined by a delayed time-to-progression of retinitis. It will also assess change in the expression of HIV p 24 antigen in the serum and number of T4+ lymphocytes in the blood, and it will confirm the safety of co-administration of ganciclovir and GM-CSF>